Sith Lord Cassandraxivory
Darth Cassandra, Sith Cass also named "The Emperor's Wraith" is a dangerous Sith Warrior within the Dark Council who some how manage to make a name for herself in just a short few days to months. Background Originally a human/cyborg crossbreed, Cassandra made her way to Korriban to become one of the many other Acolytes that were tested to see if they were to become Sith, or die trying. Eventually she was betrayed by Darth Baras after she acquired Jaesa, who had been previously assaulted by the two of them multiple times. Appearance Physically, she is human like anyone else out there but she does some some slightly cybernetics implanted on her left ear. The exact reason for this is unknown even to her members on the ship. However all that side, she is a tall slender woman with red hair, pale skin(almost on the level of nightmarish). Mainly due to the face that she has Dark Side Corruption. A shady blue lightning across her face. Add that to the facialy scars on the right side of her face to top it off and you have what they call a "beautiful disaster". Facial features consist of a petite nose and dark golden eyes, darkish red eyeliner with a hint of some red lipstick for her lips. For her bodily features, she comes with a rather big bosom and possibly 34/44DD sized breasts. Though she was last seen previously wearing a Ancient Battlemind's Headgear, A Rakata Campaign Weaponmaster's Vest, Prestine Ardant Warrior Gloves, Resiliant Turadium Waistcord, Prototype Master Medic Leggings and a Prototype Primeval Ardent Blade Boots. Currently changing her appearance to something else. Everyday purposes TBA Personality TBA Weapons Cassandra weilds two different lightsabers. One is a Primal Expert Lightsaber and the other is a Vile Primeval Ardent Blade's lightsaber. Crystal colors are Yellow Blue and Pure Purple. Natural Abilities Sith Teachings Although she had previously known about Sith teachings, she further her studies via the Sith Academy on Korriban. Her connection to The Force Her force powers were rather insane. To the point where bounty hits on her were not possible any more because of her abilities to reach out to those and see those things coming from a mile away within the galaxy and also no thanks to Jaesa being the one to take out those types before they could even attempt an assassination. In fact she had made VERY quick work of most of the Empires enemies that would be like the Sith, Sith Pure Bloods that caused a mass of infighting among the Empire ranks, Green Jedi Sages of Corellia, The Rakata, and even the Force Sensitve Nikto who had been for the most part "thorn in the Dark Council's sides"(primarily do to the fact that all Nikto were extremely force sensitive and able suppress most of not all the other races.. the warrior ones that is; An example of this was a job that a Mandalorian mercenary gang had suggested in "breaking them down" but issue was the Nikto were rather keen on Force abilities to their advantage that even the greatest of bounty hunter, Republic experts and even Jedi failed to bring down) were causally dismissed by her. Most ending up being broken, terrorized or just outright killed. Causing a permanent set back for any and all attempts to gain in their favor(s). When interaction with the trapped Dread Masters on Belsavis, to which freeing them, Cass showed a massive sign of disinterest even classfying them as "inferior sith." She believe that even with the Dreadseed powers they were still no actual challenge even for her. Number one reason why she earned the title "The Emperor's Wrath" by Servant One for a reason, a title that should NOT by any means be misjudged. Light Saber Forms Cassandra knows of four saber forms such as Juyo, Shii-Cho, Ataru and Soresu. However her main expertise is the Ataru form which gives her a unique advantage for the most part in power and speed. Thus having the tendency to exert tons of force energy in jumping, spining, and somersaults. All for one on one fight and/or battles. Force Abilities Force Scream Force Charge Ataru Techniques Utilizing the Ataru Form, she has created a rather dangerous style called Carnage which is listed as primary techniques divided down into two different combinations: #Nomenclature - Assault, Gore, Ravage, Vicious Throw, Force Scream, Dual Saber Throw, Rupture, Massacare, Battering Assault, Assault, Force Charge Plot TBA Events Prelude Early Stages Middle Stages Last Stages End Stage Aftermath Trivia/Credit The picture were taken by me via Bandicam ---- -- User:Arishok Frieza Hey ;) 11:01, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Arishok Frieza Category:Characters Category:Role-Play